Don't Scare me like that
by Leslie Anne
Summary: A rather interesting Halloween story I know a day late. No need to tell you the drill. Let me know what you think of it.


Don't Scare me like that!

Well, it's Halloween and my partner, Texas Ranger Sydney Cooke had been jumpy as a jackrabbit all day. I, her partner, fellow Texas Ranger Francis Gage couldn't figure out why. She was sitting at her desk when I came up from behind and merely put my hand on her shoulder. Syd (as she's sometimes is called) nearly jumped clean out of her chair.

Our two senior Texas Rangers, Cordell Walker and his partner Jimmy Trivette were just coming through the door along with Walker's old partner CD Parker when they saw it. Syd whirled around and nearly socked me. "Easy there Shorty. Why are you so jumpy today?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of her desk. "I'm sorry Gage. I guess it's because back when I was a kid, I use to go out trick or treating. One of the neighbors thought he would play a joke on anybody that came up to his porch. He would be standing there with a hangman's noose around his neck and nearly scare the living hell out of the kids. Well, when I got there, he started to scare me and he slipped and hung himself." Syd told me.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Syd. I didn't know." I replied. Syd grinned slightly. "That's okay Gage. I'm sure you didn't mean to scare me like that. It was because of that, that I don't like Halloween anymore. It brought back that bad memory of what happened." Syd told her as she reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Hey, to make it up to you, how about if I take you out to dinner tonight?" I offered with my usual cocky grin. Before she could answer, Walker walked up to the two of us. "I think you better take a rain check on it. Did you forget that the two of you are going undercover tonight?" Walker reminded me.

I groaned as I stood up. "Oh shoot! I just about forgot. Well, why don't we just make it tomorrow night?" I asked her. Syd was about to open her mouth to give her answer when she glanced up at Walker. "Well? Is tomorrow night okay?" Syd asked. Walker laughed as he nodded his head. "It's up to you." Walker said as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

The two of us left Ranger Headquarters. I could tell that Syd was still a bit jumpy. "It'll be okay Shorty." I replied as we got into my car. About a half-hour later as we were heading down one street, we noticed the familiar flashing lights of the DPD (Dallas Police Department) up ahead. I pulled up behind one patrol car and the two of us got out.

"What do you have?" I asked as we approached one officer. "Looks like a Halloween prank gone wrong. Some guy was on his porch and apparently he accidently hung himself." The officer told us. I could see the color drain from Syd's face. I grabbed her just as she was going down. "Syd!" I said as I gently eased her to the ground. "You want me to call for an ambulance?" The officer asked. I shook my head 'no'.

It had been only a couple of minutes when Syd came around. "What happened Gage?" Syd asked as she sat up and looked around. "Well, it appears you fainted." I told her as I helped her to her feet. She gave me a surprised look. "I did? How come?" Syd asked. I had to explain to her the situation. "Oh, okay." Syd said as she stood there for a moment, then walked back over to our car.

I got into the car a moment later and looked over at her. "It's okay Syd. Come on, why don't I call Walker and explain to him what happened? I'm sure he'll be able to find someone else to take over." I suggested. Syd nodded her head. "That sounds okay to me. Can you drive me home?" Syd asked. I nodded my head as I started the car up and pulled away from the curb and headed over to her place.

While we were heading over there, Syd got on her cell phone and called Walker and explained the situation. "Well, I'm sure we can get two others to take over for the two of you. Just take it easy for the rest of the evening." Walker told her. "Thanks Walker." Syd said as she disconnected the call. I glanced over at her. "Well? What did he say?" I asked as I pulled up in front of her place. "Just take it easy for the rest of the evening. He's going to get two others to take over for us." Syd said as she got out of the car.

I was behind her as I walked up to her door. She didn't realize that I was behind her till she felt a hand on her shoulder. Without realizing it, she brought her foot back and made contact with my mid-section. She heard me let out a groan and turned around. "Gage! M'god! I'm sorry. Here, let me help you inside." Syd said as she put her arm around me and helped me inside her apartment.

"I should have let you know I was behind you." I replied as I sat down on the couch. "Does it hurt much?" Syd asked in a worried voice. "Nah, doesn't hurt that much." I replied with my cocky grin. Syd grabbed a nearby throw pillow and threw it at me. "You are impossible Gage." Syd teased. "I know. I have my moments." I told her with a laugh as I started to get up to leave.

"Gage, would it be asking too much of you to stay with me tonight? I'd feel better." Syd asked. I nodded my head. "Sure, I'll crash out here on your couch." I said as I reached down and slipped off my boots. Syd disappeared into her bedroom and came back a few moments later with a blanket and a pillow. "Thanks Shorty. Sweet dreams." I said as I laid down and covered up.

It felt like I hadn't been asleep very long when I heard a terrifying scream and it was coming from Syd's bedroom. I jumped off the couch and ran into her room. She was sitting up in bed screaming, but yet it looked like she was still asleep. I sat down next to her as I put my arms around her and held her close.

"It's okay Shorty. I'm here." I said softly. Syd opened her eyes and saw me sitting there. She clung to me as the tears fell down her face. "Oh Gage! It was awful! I could still see that man hanging there." Syd cried. "It's okay Syd. It was only a bad dream. Just lay back and try to sleep." I said as I started to lean her back, but she kept a tight hold on me.

"Don't leave me Gage. I'm afraid." Syd told me. She scooted over in her bed to make room for me. I laid down next to her as she rested her head on my chest. I ever so gently brushed the hair from her face and held her close. "I'm here now Syd. You don't have to be afraid anymore." I said softly. I could see her eyes slowly close. Soon, she was in a sound sleep. I reached down as I pulled the blanket up to cover the both of us up.

The next morning, Syd awoke and was surprised to find me still there. "Hey sleepyhead. Time to wake up." Syd said as she moved my arm away. "Huh? Oh...good morning. Did you sleep okay?" I asked as I looked at my watch. Syd nodded her head. "Yeah. Thanks for being here Gage. I owe you one." Syd said as she laid there. I reached over as I gently took her in my arms and gave her the biggest hug I could. "It was my pleasure Shorty." I told her.

The End!

Well? What do you think of this rather interesting Gage/Syd story? Think it has possibilities? ;-)


End file.
